


Turning Over a New Leaf

by abigmistake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's an animal crossing au, M/M, Multi, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigmistake/pseuds/abigmistake
Summary: Philip just wanted to get a fresh start yet... he didn't expect this. It’s like...an animal crossing turned into an actual town.Well... at least he can turn over a new leaf.





	1. New Town, New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Philip sighed.

It had been over a year now, that his father died. Using the scraps of money his father left him, he bought a one-way ticket to some town, Dabinbs.

He got on the train around an hour ago. He didn't even know how long it would take to get to the town. He had originally planned to take a plane there but there were only train tickets. At least he knew that it would be a small town. Larger communities remind him too much of his hometown.

He looked out the window next. The train was rather empty, there must not be many tourists around these parts.

Then he heard someone clear their throat.

“‘Cuse me, is this seat taken?”

It was… a man in a furry suit? And he was sitting in the seat already, he didn't even wait for Philip to reply.

“N- Um. Hello?”

“Hello!” The man? Waved at him.

“Can I...help you?”

“Yes! Actually, I was wondering if you had the time? My watch tends to be off these days.” The… furry pointed as his watch while speaking.

“Uh… let me check.”

Philip was glad that he bought a phone that told the time on the front.

“It's...10 am.”

“Oh, okay! So, what's your name?”

“Um…” Should he really tell his name to this guy? He seemed...weird.

Eh, might as well… he really doesn't have anything to lose anymore.

“Philip. Philip Hamilton.”

The dude smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Philip Hamilton! Any chance you’re related to an Alex Hamilton?”

Philip's shakily inhaled. “Yeah. I, uh, am related to an Alex Hamilton.”

“Really? How so?”

“My uh, late father was named Alex Hamilton.”

“Late father? Well… we must be talking about two different Alex Hamilton’s then… The Alex I know is very much alive. I am truly sorry for your loss, though.”

Philip looked down. This… was weird.

“Uh.. thanks? I guess…”

“...So, what town ya going to?”

“It's called...Dabinbs? I think that's how you say it?”

“Is it your first time going there? I can't imagine you not knowing the name if you aren't.”

Philip awkwardly laughed. “Yeah it's...my first time traveling actually.”

“Well, I hope it’s a good trip for you! So… do you know anything about this town?”

“Uh… the name? That’s about it.”

“Really? You don't even own a place yet?”

Philip shook his head. “Nope. But, I’m sure I’ll find a place.”

“Well, I wish you luck! I hope you find a place soon!”

“Thanks…?”

Suddenly, the train’s announcement system chimed.

“We have arrived at the station of Dabinbs.”

Philip looked up, then stood up.

“Er… thanks for the company Mr.?”

“Reynolds. But just call me James. Have fun in your new town Philip.”

The furry waved as Philip walked to the exit of the train. As he got off he thought heard James say something.

“Poor Alex… he’s not gonna take it well. Eh. Whatever.”

Huh. Philip tries to figure out what he means when he's met with whispers and people talking as he leaves the station.

“Is that really him?”

“He looks kinda tail-less…”

“I can't believe it's the mayor!”

What. Mayor?

“Okay, guys… 1… 2 … 3!”

“WELCOME NEW MAYOR!”

What.

“What? I… what?”

“Welcome! You’re the mayor, did you forget?”

“Is-is this the right stop?”

“Well, of course! Didn't you hear the conductor say the name?”

“Yeah but-”

“Mayor it's just like you planned!”

“No, um-”

“We'll discuss this more at town hall, okay?”

“Wait! I really think you have the wrong-”

“Come on! To town hall Mayor!”

“Wait!”

Philip watched as the… wolf? walked off and waved for him to follow. Philip looked at him then turned to the others. They were… all in fur suits?

Philip followed the...wolf, and then, he suddenly had the urge to pull on the ears of the suit.

He shouldn't but…

“Ow!”

What. Why did he say ‘ow’?

He pulled again.

“Ow! What the- Why did you pull my ear?”

“Your-your ear?” Oh god.

“Yeah! That really fucking hurts!”

What the fuck is going on.

“I-Isn’t that just a fursuit?! I mean- you’re a furry, right?”

“The fuck is a furry?!”

Philip has to be dreaming. This can’t be real. These… things can’t exist.

“I'm dreaming. Your ears are fake or I'm dreaming.”

Alex claws his arm.

“Ow!” Okay so.

He wasn't dreaming.

Oh god, he wasn't dreaming.

OH GOD HE'S A MAYOR.

OH FUCK. HE’S A MAYOR OF A TOWN FULL OF ANIMALS.

“OH FUCK NO. NO. NO WAY. I CAN’T DO THIS.”

Philip backed away from the wolf. He can’t believe this is actually happening.

“Woah! Calm down!”

The wolf had his paws up in the air. Philip backed away even more.

Oh, fuck. He might pass out. This was getting too weird for him.

He just wanted to leave those memories behind. He never wanted any of this.

“L-Leave me a-alone!”

The wolf slowly moved towards him.

“Kid, you look like you’re about to have a panic attack. Please calm down. I won’t hurt you. No one here will hurt you.”

Philip stopped moving and hugged himself. He can’t have a panic attack now. Not in front of this guy. Not in front of anyone. He won’t have any more attacks. He can’t, the last one was bad enough… they would only get worse if he had more...

“Kid, please.” The wolf laid a paw on his shoulder, and the last thing he saw was his father's face, as he collapsed.


	2. Shops and Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dabbing bees

Philip woke up with a gasp, and leaned forward. He felt something rubbing his back as he continued to gasp for air.

“Hey, kid? You with me?”

What? That… That sounded like his father…

“Father?”

Fuck.

“Dad?”

“N-nope.”

Philip turned around, not believing the ‘nope’ that came from the voice. He hoped to see his Dad but only saw… Alex. The wolf.

“Fuck… I… S-Sorry…”

Philip deflated and hid his face in his hands. Fuck, he was an idiot. Of course it wasn't his Dad. His Dad was dead, after all.

“You uh, okay kid?”

“Yeah! Yeah...I’m fine!”

“You sure, kid?”

“...Definitely.” 

Alex looked at him with doubt showing on his face. Philip just smiled and tried to change the subject.

“Uh, my name is Philip, by the way. I… just realized I never told you that.”

“Philip, ey? Hm… Pip… that’s what I’ll call you. It’s a good nickname.”

“Yeah…” He didn’t want to bring up that his father used to call him that.

Alex helps pull Philip up.

"So... Pip, why'd you freak out like that?"

Philip averted his eyes. He wasn't comfortable sharing with Alex but....

He looked too similar to Pops for him not to.

"It's... uh... Just... you... you look a lot like my late father... except... the only difference is that you're a wolf..."

Silence. Philip was too scared to look at Alex right now.

"A-ah." 

He heard a stuttering intake of breath. Alex shuffled behind him. 

"Well...I guess we have something in c-common."

"You look like my son."

Philip looked up in surprise.

"Son?"

Alex looked down, Philip watched as he messed with some papers he had picked up.

Alex sighed.

"Yes, my son Philip, I-I lost him. You are a splitting image of him, Pip. Well… only difference being is that he was a fox."

"Oh..."

Philip decided to try and bring the mood up.

"Well, hey, I ain't a fox like him so that's a difference!"

...That seemed like a better idea in his head.

Alex gripped the table.

"I-I uh, that sounded better in my head- I'm sorry- I- Sorry."

Alex sighed deeply. 

'It's...fine."

"No, it's not... I... I was being stupid... Sorry."

Silence.

"Let's... let's work on your mayor permit, alright Pip?"

Philip nodded. He didn't want to make anything worse.

"Do you have a TPC yet?"

Philip cocked his head. A what?

"A TPC, here, let me get you one..."

Philip waited uncomfortably as he watched Alex make him a...TPC.

"Hey, Pip, what's your last name? I need it for the card."

Philip shifted slightly. What if they had the same last name? No... that won't happen, right?

"Hamilton."

Alex shakily inhaled.

"A-alright...Here's your card."

Philip hesitantly took the card. God,the atmosphere was so uncomfortable.

But... he was curious as to what Alex's last name was...

"Alex? What's... What's your last name?"

Silence.

"You should go talk to the villagers of the town. They would probably like to meet their new mayor."

Philip flinched back at the rejection.

"...O-oh. Okay."

He walked out the building, his head bowed.

Alex waited till Philip left the building. Then he finally allowed himself to hide behind his desk and cry.

* * *

Philip didn't know what to do. He guesses he could talk to the villagers but... he really wasn't ready to yet. Maybe... maybe he could go shopping. He saw the main street area nearby. And he still had some money left over from his train ride here.

Maybe he could find a few knick knacks...

He walked into the first shop he saw, it seemed to be a convenience store.

A poodle seemed to be running the shop.

Huh.

"Hello! Welcome to Jeffette Junction! Can I help you?"

...Why the fuck were animals running everything. Did Philip travel across dimensions or something?

"Uh, no just looking around."

"Alright! Just let me know if you need any help!"

Philip nervously smiled, and turned to browse the store.

There was food, and furniture, and some tools.

He muttered a breathy, "Nice...", before picking up a net and walking over to the poodle.

"Uh... I have something I wish to buy?"

The poodle turned around with a big smile. For a moment they looked a bit like...

"Good, good, mon ami! Let's see... a net? Good choice! That will cost 500 bells!"

What?

"Bells?"

Philip shifted around awkwardly.

"I, uh, don't know what bells are sorry..."

The poodle had an understanding face on their face.

"Ah! That's okay, mon ami. Come back when you have some."

Philip, embarrassed, walked out of the store.

He slapped his head, he should have known the animal town would have a different currency.

* * *

What could he do? He had no money... maybe Alex could help him out? No... he wasn't ready to face Alex again.

"Hiya! Are you the new mayor of the town?"

Philip turned around in surprise. He looked down and saw a small duck waving at him. They looked a lot like Martha Laurens....

"Uh... yeah?"

She smiled at him.

It was too similar to her smile.

"Really! Well ain't that nice. Welcome to the town!" She stuck out her hand.

Philip knelt down slightly, and shook her hand.

"U-um, Thank you for the welcome."

Martha smiled.

"Really, it's no problem! But I couldn't help but notice that you looked a little down! Is something wrong?"

...He should definitely not tell her what he told to Alex.

"Uh... well... it's just the currency here? I don't have any and I don't know how to get any... I only have the currency from back where I came from."

She grinned.

"That's all you need, hun?"

Philip nodded. "Basically, y-yeah."

She stretched, and gestured her wing to a nearby tree.

"Here, let me show you how to make money here."

Philip was confused but followed the small duck to the tree.

"So! An easy way to start out since you don't have a net or a fishing pole is just shaking fruit trees!"

Martha shook the tree only to have a single leaf fall. She huffed and tried again, only to have the same result.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No, hun. I got this."

Philip watched as she backed a good distance away then ran at the tree, she jumped and shouldered it. Philip watched as three fruits finally dropped down.

"Woah."

She nodded and smirked. "Yeah."

He walked towards her, before asking if he should try it as well.

"Only if you can, hun."

He laughed quietly.

He walked over to the tree just a few feet away, and shook it.

All three fruits dropped directly onto his head.

"Ow!"

Martha was giggling behind her wing. Philip glared at her jokingly with a smile on his face.

"A-Alright, hun. Now grab all three fruits and put them in a basket!"

"Uh… Where do I get a basket?"

She winked at him, before reaching behind his ear, and pulling out a basket.

"Wait, wha-"

"Here's a basket!"

Philip looked at her, shocked.

Then he shrugged. He's seen some weirder things back at home if he's honest.

"Uh...Thank you, Mar-ma'am"

"You can call me by name, hun! And it's no problem! Just so you don't mess up, my name is pronounced Martha, not the weird way Alex says it!"

What? He never got her name... He guesses that Alex usually tells people this...

"Uh. Right! Martha it is!"

Martha smiled brightly at him then grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Follow me! Now I'll show you what to do with these fruits!"

She grabbed the fruit and placed it in the basket.

"Here ya go! Now, all you have to do is go to ReTails and ask Charles to buy it off you. He'll buy almost everything!" She laughed.

"Thank you!" Philip grabbed the basket, and ran over to the only building he could see that wasn't the town hall or a house.

As soon as he walked in he saw a poodle handing a leaf over to an alpaca.

What.

"Here you go! That's 300 bells for your furniture!"

"Thanks a lot Charles!"

"It's no problem, Thomas! Now you should go back to your shop so you can help Laf out!"

"Right!"

Philip stood there watching, and moved as Thomas passed by him.

That...was odd.

"Hello! Welcome to ReTails! I'm Charles, how can I help you?"

"O-oh, um," He wasn't expecting that much energy, "I want to sell something?"

"Alright dude! What would you like to sell?"

Philip fiddled with the basket in his hand before pushing it in front of Charles.

"I...want to sell this fruit."

Charles smiled at him and grabbed the fruit.

"Ah! You must be a first timer here! Don't worry dude! I gotcha!"

Charles inspected the fruit. Philip just watched.

"Alright! So... I can pay 600 bells for these 6 peaches! So is that all?"

Philip nodded at Charles.

"Great! Now let me just grab the bells and put these away!"

Charles handed Philip six coins, bells.

"Thank you!" Philip called out as he walked out the store.

"You're welcome! Come back soon!"

Philip played with the coins, bells? He was handed. 

"Huh..." The currency was odd.

Philip shrugged and put them in his pocket. He then decided to walk back over to Jeffette Junction to buy the net. As he strolled over there he noticed some trees without fruit.

"Huh..."

He wonders what would happen if he shook them. Philip decided to change course and walked over to one of the trees without fruit.

Philip, naively, shook the tree without fruit growing on it.

He didn't notice his mistake until a beehive fell down the tree.

"...Fuck."

Philip stared at it for a second before sprinting away. He could hear dramatic music in his head and the buzzing of the bees behind him.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST- NOT THE BEES!"

Philip kept running and could feel the bees slowly catching up to him. So he began to do the only thing he could think of doing besides running to the shop. Screeching in fear, was that thing.

He frantically knocked on the door of the first house he saw before reading a note that was left on it.

_'Went out to fish!! Be back later : )' ___

"SERIOUSLY!"

He ran to the only place he knew was open, that wasn't town hall, ReTails.

As he swung the door open, panting from all the running he did, he slammed the door closed as the bee swarm grew closer.

He let out a sigh of relief, and wiped his sweat, before looking up at the amused Charles.

"H-hi." He gave a small wave.

Charles laughed and waved back.

"So bees, huh?"

Philip blushed.

"H-How did you know?"

Charles laughed again.

"I heard you scream, and I quote, ‘JESUS FUCKING CHRIST- NOT THE BEES!’ from here!" 

Philip turned even more red. Shit... if Charles heard that then other people must have as well. So much for a good impression of being their new Mayor.

"Don't worry kid, it's happened to us all. You should have seen my husband when that first happened to him!"

In an attempt to forget his embarrassment, he leaned forward and asked, "What happened?"

He was genuinely curious now.

Charles chuckled. "It was a riot when it happened. We weren't dating at the time, and I was an asshole back then."

"One day, I thought, 'Well, since I can't tell my crush I like him, I should prank him!" 

"So I decided, hey! What better than to ask him to shake an empty tree, with the promise of some money falling out of it."

Charles laughed, slapping the table next to him.

"The thing is, heh, is that what came out of the tree wasn't nothing and the smell of disappointment, it was a beehive!"

Charles laughed harder, slapping and gripping onto the table for dear life as he did.

"And- And he... he just fucking stood there and stared at the beehive! Then the bees came and he-he screamed bloody murder and ran away only to-to-"

Charles could barely breathe as he continued. Philip was both amused and slightly concerned.

"He fucking ran into another tree! A-and another beehive fell out of it!"

Charles was leaning fully on the table now. Philip was giggling slightly as well.

"T-Then he runs and... and hits another fucking tree! And guess what fell o-out of it!"

Philip was full on laughing now.

"Another fucking beehive! His luck was shit! H-He then fucking j-jumped into the river i-in a panic!"

"A-And then! He-He-"

He was cut off by a different alpaca hugging him from behind.

"Charles...you said you wouldn't tell that story again..."

Charles laughed and pushed him off. "H-hey, in my defense, he asked for it, Sam." 

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I love you enough to let it slide, asshole."

Charles grinned and shoved Sam again. "Oh, shut it, assface."

Philip watched in amusement at the couple. They were definitely in the "we fight over the smallest things but we also love each other so much and would kill for the other" years. 

Philip hoped he would one day find someone who he could stay with and act like this with.

He honestly can not wait to find the girl of his dreams... but... well, he'd have to move out of here if he want that. Philip doesn't think he would ever be okay with dating an animal.

"So, do you have someone on your mind, Mr. Mayor?"

Sam was hugging Charles from behind once more as he asked this. Philip blushed and looked away.

"N-No... I haven't found a girl I've really like yet..."

Charles and Sam smiled at him.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll find the person of your dreams someday."

Philip nodded at Charles' words.

"Well... I think I'm going to head to Jeffette Junction, and hopefully not run into any bees this time."

"Alright! And if you ever want to hear the end of the story just come back and as- mphmphmph!"

Sam had put his hoof over Charles' mouth.

"Ignore him. But, good luck avoiding the bees!"

"I'll try!"

Philip smiled as he walked to Jeffette Junction. The two alpaca's were probably the highlight of his day, especially after...Alex.

Philip frowned. 

Alex...He really messed up with him. He shouldn't have asked him about his son, and he shouldn't have asked about his last name.

Philip sighed. He really hopes he will be able to fix his relationship with him.

He shook off anymore thoughts concerning Alex. He had a plan, and that plan was to go and buy a net.

* * *

Philip walked into the store and froze. That was Jefferson... no... what?

"Ah! Welcome, Mr. Mayor!"

No... it just... looked like him...

"Call me Philip, please."

Philip awkwardly smiled at the two twin poodles. One was looking at him in shock, eyes wide, while the other was simply smiling.

"If you insist! Also! I realized I never introduced myself! My name is Lafayette! And here is my brother Thomas!"

Thomas was still staring at Philip until Lafayette finally elbowed him in the side.

"Ah! Nice to meet you, Philip. Welcome to our shop."

Philip smiled once more then walked over to the net that he grabbed earlier.

He walked over to Thomas this time.

"I want to buy this net."

Thomas' eyes were watery, as if he was going to cry at any second.

"A-alright that's 500 bells."

Philip looked at him, concerned. He was acting...a lot like Alex actually.

Huh.

He brought out 500 bells exactly, and handed it to Thomas.

"This should be enough!"

Thomas counted the money, glancing at Philip as he did.

"Y-yep, 500 bells!" Thomas almost tripped when Philip looked at him, his expression so familiar.

"Thank you for buying!"

Philip stared at Thomas.

"Are... are you okay?"

What can he say, he was concerned... and Thomas reminded him too much of his other father for him to just leave.

"I-I'm fine! I hope you enjoy your day!"

Thomas smiled widely at Philip, hoping he didn't see through his mask. Philip looked at him with a scrunched up face in worry before nodding and leaving the store with a wave goodbye. Thomas was fully crying now. Philip looked so much like... like... Philip....

* * *

Philip had left the store and decided to go and get some more coin before looking at any of the other shops.

He decided he may as well use the net he just found to catch something.


	3. Flying Away

Philip looked at the net in his hands. He had a realization that he had no idea what to do with it other than swing it.

Maybe...he should have asked Lafayette or Thomas how he was even supposed to use the net.

He looked around, before getting an idea. Maybe he could catch some bugs!

There were a few butterflies he saw earlier, so he could catch those! Yeah!

Philip looked around as he carried his net. If he remembered right the butterflies were near town hall. Maybe... Maybe he could also give the prettiest one to Alex as an "I'm sorry" gift. Yeah!

Philip ran to town hall and found a bunch of flowers with butterflies around them. He positioned his net over his shoulder and slowly walked up to one of them. Then he slammed the net down, successfully catching a monarch butterfly.

"Nice! ...Now where do I put this?"

Fuck.

Where would he put the insect? It wasn't like he had a place to put it...

Hm...

No... That was silly, but maybe...

He put his hand behind his ear and pulled something out.

He stared out the weird pocket inventory that came out.

"...What the f-fuck."

This isn't real. This can't be happening. What the fuck.

Philip grabbed the butterfly out of his net anyways and hesitantly placed it in the inventory. The butterfly made a small 'pop' as it was magically put into a small cage that then fit itself into the inventory.

"What.... the... fuck..."

Philip decided it was best to not question it and continued to catch butterflies until there were no more. He then looked at them all and set the prettiest one in the corner of his inventory so he wouldn't accidentally sell it with the others.

Now, how long had it been? The sun was already in the middle of the sky, so it couldn't be any later than 3 pm.

He sprinted to ReTails, fully prepared to sell again.

"Oh, hello! Welcome to ReTails again, Philip!"

Philip waved to Charles. "Hello! I, uh, want to sell again?"

Charles nodded. "Alright! What would you like to sell?"

Philip paused, not knowing if he should really pull out the inventory.

But, he guesses he may as well do it unless he were to live without money.

"Uh, wait a second."

He did the trick he did earlier and showed Charles what he wanted to sell.

Charles smiled at him when he pulled out his inventory. "I see you finally learned how to do that!"

"Uh- Yeah, it's cool, right?" Philip stuttered, slightly surprised to find that it was normal.

But, then again, magic animals.

"Definitely! So this is what you wanted to sell right?"

Philip nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright! Let's see...I can give you 1,440 bells for all that. Is that okay?"

Philip went wide-eyed. That much for sixteen butterflies! He was definitely going to be catching more of those.

"Y-yeah! That sounds good!"

Charles laughed.  
  
"Alright, here ya go."

Charles handed him a small pouch full of bells.

"Thank you!" Philip took the money, and walked around, browsing through the things there. 

He noticed a few furniture items and was tempted to buy them until he realized that he had no house. Shit. Uh... maybe Alex could help him with that? Well... it also gives Philip the excuse to give Alex the butterfly.

Philip walked out the store waving goodbye to Charles as he left. He then pulled out his inventory as he walked towards the town hall. He then noticed that a small icon was flashing. Hesitantly he hit it and found that it opened to an encyclopedia page of bugs and fish. He decided to look at what butterfly he had caught.

Looking through the pages he found the one that he had caught for Alex. It was a birdwing butterfly and appeared to be a rare find. Well... that's good.

Philip finally reached the town hall and took a shaky breath before putting on a smile and walking inside.

"Hey, Alex! I'm back!"

"...Hello."

Philip grimaced. Yeah, Alex was not happy with him.

"I...have a something for you? And...a question?"|

Alex sighed, and stood up, crossing his arms.

"What."

Alright, he guesses they are going to play that game.

He inhaled sharply. "How...can I get a home?"

"Maria's Homes. Ask her for a lease."

This hurts. A lot. It feels like the time that Thomas died all over again. Alex was acting the same way as his Pops did.

"Thank you... and... I got you something? I'm not sure if you'll like it but I guess it's my way of saying sorry? I don't know... Sorry..."

Philip silently pulled out the pocket inventory and grabbed the birdwing butterfly from it. He then walked over to Alex and placed it on the desk in front of him.

Alex just stared at it in silence. This lasted for a bit until Philip started rambling to break the silence.

"Sorry, that must mean that you don't like it. I was stupid for even trying to give it to you to fix our relationship. I know you probably hate me forever now and that's fine. I can just leave town if you want me to. I don't want to be a bother."

Silence.

Philip sighed. "I..I guess... I'll leave you then? I- Sorry. Sorry."

He turned to leave, "Bye Alex," He waved a goodbye, and left.

If Philip had stayed just a bit longer, he would have heard Alex beg him to stay. He would have heard Alex sob over how now, two Philip's have left him.

But he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip alex,,, one day you'll find a son


	4. Homes and Gifts

After he left the town hall, Philip sighed. He really wanted to fix his relationship with Alex. He guesses it will take some time to do that. Philip got up and decided to go get his new house.

Philip went over to where he assumed Maria's Homes was. The building with the giant 'Maria's Homes' sign.

"Uh, excuse me? I was told to go here?" Philip called out to the inside of the building.

“Ah! Welcome to Maria's Homes'! You must be the new mayor, correct?!"

Philip jumped a bit as a tiger, who he assumed was Maria, jumped out from behind a door.

"Er, yes?"

Maria nodded with a smile.

"Good! Alex called me a few minutes ago and said that you'd be needing a new home! But... I have to ask, why was he sobbing? Did something happen between you two?"

Maria gave him a look that made him feel just a tad bit stupid.

"Uh...I don't want to talk about it," he quickly added, "Without Alex's permission!"

"Alright." Maria shook her head before going back into her store persona. "You said you were sent here?"

"Yeah, I uh, wanted to know if I could buy a house?"

"Yes of course! But... well... you see the problem is that we currently have no vacant houses right now. But! I can build you a new home if you wish!"

Philip nodded right away, he really need a place to stay if he was to be the new mayor.

"Good, good! Now, all you need to do is show me where you want to build your new house and I'll set it up so that the workers know where to build! Also! This will cost you some, but we can talk about it after you choose your spot. So, are you ready?"

Philip hesitated. It would cost him some... well... at least money was found easy here so he probably doesn't have to worry that much about being in debt.

"Yeah! I'm ready to choose my spot."

"Alright! Now, lead me to where you want to build the house!"

Philip nodded, not wanting to speak much in the fear he'll mess up like he did with Alex.

He walked to the center of the town, searching for ReTails, he wanted to be close to there if he was going to pay off the house.

He stopped Maria when they reached a nice secluded tree filled area near the river.

"Here?"

Philip nodded again, "...Yeah."

"Alright! The space seems big enough...this is a good spot! Now, let me mark the area!"

As Maria fenced in the area, Philip thought about what he would do with Alex. He would have to talk to him eventually, especially if he was going to be mayor.

"Hmm, but you'll need a place to sleep till you pay your down payment... I got it!"

Philip was brought out of his thoughts by this and watched as Maria set up a tent.

"There! And it even has a mailbox! You don't see many tents with those! ... _even if it is a little shabby looking_... Anyways! You can stay here! Just come talk to me when you want to find out how much everything will cost!"

With that Maria walked away and back towards her shop. Philip then thought about Alex once more. Maybe... maybe he could try to give him another gift? Maybe... flowers and... a seashell! Yeah! He saw the beach area down a hill, so if he finds a really pretty looking seashell then he can give it to Alex! That could make things somewhat better!

Philip nodded with pride and ran around to search for some pretty flowers before he went down to the beach shore.

But, what kind of flower would Alex even like?

...No...he wouldn't like...those flowers right?

Hopefully not...he had enough reminders of his dead fathers...

But, maybe...

Philip shook his head. No. He wasn't going to think anymore of his father. He was dealing with Alex, not his Pops.

But... Alex and Pops are so similar... so...

Philip grabs the flowers anyways and puts them in his inventory. Then he runs off to the beach and ignore the flowers for now. Once he reached the beach he found a bunch of seashells on the ground.

Philip smiled brightly and walked down the shore, picking up the best shells that he saw. After he walked the entire beach he sat down and looked at each one carefully.

Shit.

All of these looked pretty. Maybe he could just give Alex all five? Yeah! The more the better! Philip smiled brightly then thought some more. He didn't just want to hand Alex five seashells without anything wrapping them.

Wait! There was wrapping paper at Jeffette Junction! He can buy some there, wrap the shells and then have the flowers sticking out of them!

Yeah!

He sprinted over to Jeffette Junction, before stopping when he remembered that was going to visit someone that looked like...

He entered the store, ready to buy wrapping paper.

"Hello! And welcome to Jeffette Junction! how may I hel-"

Thomas cut himself off when he saw who it was.

"...Hello? I want to buy this wrapping paper, how much does it cost?"

"Oh- It costs... 160 bells."

Philip looked at him, concerned. "Alright, here it is." He handed the bells.

"Thank you, so-mayor."

"Call me Philip, please! I'm not a fan of the old respectful title of mayor."

Philip smiled at Thomas. Maybe that would help cheer him up?

"G-Got it, Philip it is."

Philip nodded then grabbed the wrapping paper and pocketed it.

"Well! Thanks for selling me this! I need to go talk to Alex!"

Thomas looked at Philip then glanced away.

"Wait... before you go... Can you tell Alex to come and talk to me? I would do it myself but I haven't got the time currently..."

Philip smiled at Thomas.

"Sure thing, Da- Thomas! Hah! I'll tell him right now! See you later!"

Philip walked out and then hid behind the first tree he saw. Fuck. He almost called Thomas Dad. He hopes Thomas didn't notice the slip of the tongue.

* * *

Thomas froze when he heard Philip call him 'Dad'.

It was bad enough he looks like him, and he sounds like him, but now he might as well have just painted a giant sign that said "HEY LOOK I'M PHILIP AND I'M BACK AND NOT YOUR SON!"

Thomas was not ready for this. It hurt too much. He really needed to to talk to Alex.

"F-fuck..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #MakeThomasHappy2k17


	5. Mending Bonds

Philip stayed behind the tree until he was sure he wasn't going to be found by Thomas.

He sighed, and looked at the wrapped present he was going to give to Alex.

He really, really, hopes he likes it.

Because he can't let himself lose another Alex.

* * *

Philip took a deep breath before straightening himself out and walking towards town hall once more. As he walked by he noticed that more butterflies had come round the flowers that were planted nearby. Philip smiled as he walked by, he really did love the beauty of nature.

Philip soon reached town hall and paused at the door. He can't mess this up this time. Philip looked at the door with determination and pulled it open.

"Hello! I'm back once more!"

Philip smiled brightly at Alex who was standing at the counter. Philip noticed that the butterfly was on Alex's desk. That... that was good!

"Hi."

Alex wore a small smile on his face. Yet... Philip couldn't help but notice that it seemed a little sad.

Philip tried not to think about the last time he saw a smile like that.

"I brought something for you. It's...I really...I wanted to say I'm sorry. Again."

"Oh, Pip...it's fine."

Philip shook his head, "No, it's really not...Um, anyway, here's a present."

Philip stretched his hand holding the present over to Alex.

"It's...flowers and seashells. I...I hope you like them?"

Philip watched nervously as Alex took the present from him and unwrapped it slowly. He watched as Alex carefully took the flowers up in his paws and sniffed them.

"Thank you... I... I always loved these flowers... They, they smelled so nice and my son would always buy them for me."

Philip shifted slightly. They both had the same favorite flower... fuck that hurt. Well... whatever. He can't let that get to him now.

"I'm glad you like it."

He was serious about that. He hoped that this would make things better with Alex.

"Come here, Pip."

Philip walked over to Alex and was pulled into a hug as soon as Alex put the flowers down. He was surprised but hugged back. He stayed like that and felt something wet drop on his shoulder. Was... Was Alex crying? Alex pulled away and wiped at his eyes.

"Sorry... I just get emotional sometimes... but thank you, really."

"That's fine, P-Alex..."

Philip pretended that just for a second, it was his Pops he was talking to.

It was never him.

"...Oh! I just remembered. Uh, Alex?" Alex turned to look at him, wiping away any tears remaining.

"Can you go talk to Thomas? He wants to talk to you."

Alex looked shocked.

"Uh... If you don't mind me asking... why do you looked so shocked?"

Alex look at Philip for a second before answering.

"When... I... I was dating Thomas for a time, we both raised my son together. Then... he died... and I broke up with him because I just couldn't handle a relationship with him then. He got mad... then I got mad and we had an argument... He... He's never spoke to me since... well... voluntarily spoke to me. We had... we had small conversations when I would, uh, you know what never mind, you're a little young for that."

Philip raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms at the last words Alex spoke.

"I'm nineteen."

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Well... uh... let's just say his brother and I would... er... have some fun times together... around a year after Thomas left me..."

Philip raised his eyebrows. Well...that was something Pops and Alex were different in.

Pops couldn't even look at a photo of Dad without breaking down.

Philip wouldn't say it, but he would do that too.

…

It was a rough few years.

"Really..."

Alex nervously laughed. "Yeah...it wasn't...a good time if I'm honest."

"Yeah..." Philip mumbled, thinking about how...empty the past years had been.

"Anyway, I'm surprised he even wants to talk to me now..."

"Well... maybe he's forgiven you for, no offence, being a massive dick?"

Alex gave a small chuckle at that.

"I doubt it... I was way too massive of a dick to just be asked to talk to now... but I might as well go."

Philip smiled at Alex, eyes crinkling up slightly with joy.

"That's good... just... based on my experience you would probably want to make-up with him..."

Philip was thrown back to when Dad died. He and Pops were arguing and... Dad left. He said he was going to drive around for a bit, but...then…

Pops got the call that Dad had died in a car crash an hour later.

"Hey, Pip? Pip you there? You're crying kiddo..."

Philip looked up, back in the present, then wiped his eyes.

"Yeah... sorry... just... old memories..."

"Oh...do you...want to talk about it?"

Philip grimaced. "Not really..."

Alex nodded. 

Then he asked, "...Do you want a hug?"

Philip nodded. "Yes please..."

They hugged,and Philip felt like crying when he remembers yet again, he hasn't been able to hug his Pops like this for years.

"Thanks..."

Alex gave a sad smile. "It was no problem."

Alex stretched, sighing deeply as he did.

"Well...I guess it's time to talk to Thomas again."

"Do... do you want me to come with you as support?"

Philip regretted asking as soon as it left his mouth. To his relief, Alex just chuckled and messed with his hair.

"Nah, I'm good. Just, go and do mayor things kid. Well... as mayor-y things as you can, seeing as we still have quite a bit of paperwork left to do... also! You should make sure you check out all the shops and talk to the villagers. They'll all appreciate it."

Alex smiled at Philip. Philip smiled back then thought of something that worried him slightly.

"Er... Alex? What if I need your help and you're not here?"

Alex scratched his chin at that. Then he clapped his paws together.

"I got it! Do you have a phone, Pip?"

"Yeah but...? I kinda...blew all my money on a ticket over here...so it's an old phone."

"Ah."

"Yeah..." Philip scratched his head awkwardly.

"Well, does it have reception? As long as it has that our plan can work."

"Yeah, it does."

"Alright! Here let me put in my phone number."


	6. Just Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p i p

Philip tried not think about how Alex's phone number was literally just a number different.

"Okay, so I'll call you if I need help, right?"

"Right! Alright Pip, I'll see you soon!" As Alex walked out the door, Philip called out a good bye to him seconds before the door slams shut.

"Bye Pops!"

* * *

Alex froze outside the door.

What. Did Pip just.. just call him Pops? Like... like Philip would? Fuck. Fuck that hurt. No. He had to of misheard him. That can not of happened.

Alex shook himself and walked to Jeffette Junction, ignoring what just happened.

Philip, on the other hand, had frozen in fear as soon as he said that. Holy fuck. He just called Alex Pops. Shit.

Maybe... maybe he didn't notice? Well... he didn't come back in so that's a good thing, right? Shit. Fuck. He couldn't do this right now.

Philip slid to the ground, hands covering his face as his breathing start to speed up. It was getting harder to breathe as he thought more and more about what just happened.

Fuck. He was panicking again.

He hadn't had one of these since...

No. He had to overcome this, or else...he's weak. He had to be strong. Strong to support Po-

But...he never did succeed in that did he...

Alex still died and Philip lived.  
uiyh  
He needed to get out of the building. He could not do this here. 

He had to go somewhere he knew was safe and wasn't Town Hall.

Philip pushed himself off the ground and stumbled to the door, still gasping for air. He paused for a second outside to try and calm himself but found that he just got worse.

Quickly, Philip ran to ReTail. It was the closest place that he knew of, with someone he trusted being inside. 

Every step Philip took he found it getting harder and harder to breathe but he continued on.

Finally, he reached ReTail and just ran into the door to get it to open. 

"Hello! Welcome to- Philip?! What's wrong?!"

Charles was there. Thank god. Philip fell to his knees as Charles spoke. He couldn't breathe. He tried taking breaths but no air came in. Everything was fading slightly.

“I-I-"

"Philip?!? Are you- Can you breath?!"

Philip shook his head, he couldn't speak with the lack of air.

Charles shook himself, before calling for Sam. He needed help to help Philip.

Everything was getting blurrier and darker.

He couldn't see.

"Philip! Philip can you hear me?! Nod if you can!"

That... sounded like Sam. He nodded. It hurt to nod, Philip assumes it's due to his red blood cells not having enough air to power basic things.

"Okay! That's good! Now I need you to breathe with me, okay?"

Philip nodded once more. He could sure try. He faintly felt his hand being moved to what felt like someone's stomach.

"Okay, breath. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8. Now hold. 1 2 3 4. Now out. 1 2 3 4..."

It continued. Philip did his best to follow the directions. It helped a bit but not much. He was able to get his breath back enough to say what helps, though.

"F-f-french... he...lp...s...."

"French? Do you want me to say it in french?"

Philip nodded and gasped for air once more. He knew he should be breathing slowly but the word he spoke sent him back into panic mode.

"Uh, shit, alright..."

Sam thought for a moment, and then spoke again.

"Un... deux... trois? Breath in Philip... quatre cinq six sept huit neuf, breath out,...dix."

Philip repeated the numbers back, and it had a slight improvement in his breathing.

He could actually feel like his lungs could hold in air.

He coughed, and repeated the numbers again.

Unconsciously he began to switch counting between french, spanish, and english. All the languages that Pops had taught him.

Sam had stopped counting once he saw that Philip had gotten it but instead had pulled the kid close to him. Charles was right next to him and was brushing Philip's hair out of his face.

Slowly, Philip began to breathe comfortably until he found that he no longer needed to count. So, he stopped counting and tried to push himself up only for the world to start to spin.

"Woah, hang on there Philip. You need to lie down. After that large of a panic attack you shouldn't be getting up anytime soon."

He felt a hoof pushing him back and he went with it. Everything was still spinning.

"Charles, could you grab him some water?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pip,,,,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (real sorry if its inaccurate? basing it off our own,,,thongs and other stories.)


	7. Tents and Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip leaves and then goes to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAh sorry for the wait

Time had passed and Philip had fully recovered. Well, recovered as best as he could currently. Philip watched as Charles rubbed his arm.

“So Philip… what… caused that panic attack?”

“Uh…” Philip looked off, “I’m not sure what caused it…” He lied. He felt bad for lying, but he didn't want to go spilling his life story to someone he didn't really know. 

Charles didn't seem to notice the rather obvious lie, or at least, didn't bring it up for Philip’s sake.

 

“Alright, Philip… How are you fairing now?” asked Sam, finally speaking after a while.

Philip looked down and took a shaky breath.

“I’m doing… better. Thank you two for the help… It… really meant alot to me.”

“We’re just glad we could help you… Remember,” Sam looked directly at Philip, “we are always here if you need us, okay?”

“...O-okay.”

Philip rubbed his slightly trembling legs, before saying, “I...I think I'm going now. Um...thank you, again, for you know… being there? Yeah…”

Sam nodded and went to help Philip get up. Charles stood up as well.

“Philip… do you want one of us to walk you to your… tent? I want to make sure you make it there safely…” asked Charles, soft, as though he was trying not to scare Philip.

2“I… Uh. I think I can make it back on my own… Thank you for the offer though.”

“Alright! Come back anytime!”

Philip softly laughed. “Of course!”

He tried to ignore the feeling that filled him once he left the store. 

He sighed. He might as well just go back home and sleep the rest of the day off.

Philip slowly trudged back to his tent. He really needed to make some cash quickly. The tent… freaked him out. He did not like the thought of people being able to enter the tent easily.

Pops has told him to always have a door that you could lock. Otherwise people would steal from you. But Philip had no way of doing that. He felt like he was disappointing his father once again by not being able to do this simple task.

He really should stop thinking of his father. 

It wasn't like he could have a door until he had about… what, ten grand in bells? Which, if you asked him, was slightly fucked up in a way.

Maybe getting a home was going to be harder than he first thought. Philip really hopes he won’t get into too much debt. He remembers when his Pops-

No. No, he wasn't going to do this. He just needs to take a deep breath and continue to walk with his head held high. He was Mayor after all. He needs to look like he isn’t a mentally unstable mess.

Oh, what his neighbors will think of him with all the crying he's done. He couldn't exactly...leave the tent in the state he is right now. 

He decides that going to sleep on the cold slightly wet tent floor was his best bet to not looking like a mess when he leaves again.

Philip took off the jacket he’d been wearing and laid it on the ground. Maybe it was best that he slept on that so he couldn't have that much of a risk of getting sick. That would most definitely not help his state at all.

So, he laid down on the jacket and curled up in a tight ball, praying that sleep would come quickly to him.

The next morning, he pretended like his night wasn't full of dreams of his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pip............


	8. Butterfly fly away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip attempts to explore. It could have gone better.

Philip stretched once he awoke. Sleeping on the floor wasn't the most... comfortable thing in the world, but he could manage. 

He stared down at his hands, and briefly, let himself think about the dreams from the night before. He shook his head soon after, he had promised himself to not think about him anymore. He could do this!

Philip decided that he should probably change into his spare pair of clothes. He didn't want to smell like shit, especially since he lived in a village full of animals.

Jesus christ, that’s still weird to think about.

Philip shook his head then opened his inventory, believing that he had thrown his spare clothing in there.

Oh, thank god they were there. 

He changed out of the slightly damp clothes, looking down at the discarded jacket. He really liked that jacket too…

He could always buy another jacket. There had to be somewhere to buy clothes, right?

Maybe he could find out today, do something productive for once. Not fuck everything up like he always- No. Nope, he’s not doing that today. He’s going to fucking kick ass and be positive. Nothing can stop him, today.   
  
Hopefully. Maybe he should avoid Alex just in case. Who knows how his next encounter with him could turn out.

But wait... shouldn't he at least ask Alex how his chat with Thomas went? 

Philip groaned. Why did he have to be polite? Whatever. If he saw Alex, he would ask.

For now, he was gonna go explore!

Philip took a breath and went outside his tent with a smile. Then he noticed that the mailbox appeared to have mail in it.

“Huh…”

That was interesting… who would ever send Philip mail? Everyone he knows was, well, dead. Or, just… have left his life.

He went over to the mailbox to check it out. Inside, was a crisp white envelope.

He gulped. The letter was daunting to him. He pulled out the folded up letter from inside the envelope. 

He took a breath then unfolded the letter and began reading it.

_ To Philip, _

_ Congrats on your newfound  _ _ mayorhood! To be honest, I _

_ was supposed to become the  _ _ mayor, but one thing led to _

_ another… and now it’s all up  _ _ to you! I’m rooting for you! _

_ -Keep it a Secret _

Well, shit. That was unexpected. At least they seem to be rooting for him?

It was...kinda nice actually.

Philip pocketed the letter, before pulling it out and opening his inventory.

Didn't he see a letter area in this? 

He put the letter into the category. 

The letter made a popping sound as it turned into a small icon of an open letter. Philip smiled and closed that inventory.

He then looked around and noticed how pretty it looked today. He can’t wait to explore.

“Mayor Philip!”   
  
Well, it looks like the exploring would have to wait.

“Yes?”

“Hi! It's me, Martha? You remember me right?”

Philip nodded. “Yeah, I do! How are you?”

Martha smiled brightly. “I’m great! How have you been? I haven't seen you since yesterday! What’d I miss with you?”

“Uh, nothing much? Just… got myself a bug net.”   
  
Philip hoped that she wouldn't see through his lie.

“Really! Can I see it?”

“Um, sure?”

Philip opened his inventory and pulled out the net.

“Here it is,” Philip said, twirling the net around.

Martha made an ooing sound and clapped.

“That’s so great! You look like you got the hang of it as well!” Martha exclaimed, walking around Philip and observing his stance with the net.

Philip was slightly uncomfortable but let Martha check him out.

After a few walks around Philip, Martha seemed satisfied and stopped in front of Philip with a cheerful look on her face.

“You got a nice stance! Have you caught anything yet?”

“Uh, yeah! I caught a few butterflies yesterday.”

“Oooo do you still have them or did you sell them?”

“I uh...sold them.”

“Aw… I would have loved to see them!”   
  
“Um, if you want I can probably catch you something?”   
  
Shit, Philip no, stop being polite.   
  
“I would love that!”   
  
Fuck, too late. Philip mentally facepalmed, disappointed in himself slightly.

“Alright...I'll try to get something soon?”

“Okay! I am so happy you're doing this for me!”

What has Philip gotten himself into…

“It’s no problem. Have any preferences?”   
  
Why does he keep doing this to himself. Fuck his Pops for giving him the inability to shut the fuck up.   
  
“Hmmm, maybe some sort of… grasshopper? Ooo! Or a butterfly!”

...At least he didn't have to get a specific bug. He's seen grasshoppers and butterflies everywhere since he got here, so this should be easy, right?

“I get it to you soon!”

Martha smiled, then stopped for a second.

“Oh! By the way, since you’re going out and around town, do you think you could deliver something to Frances for me? She left it at my house last time she visited, and I want to make sure she gets it back!”

Okay, Philip, this isn't that hard. Just say no.

“Sure!”

FUCK.

“Do you know where she is?” Or what she even looks like….

“No...I'm not sure, but I know you'll find her! Please try to get this to her before it’s night!”

“Okay!” 

Holy shit, he should have spoken up. But it was already too late, Martha turned and walked off.

Philip sighed. So, he just had to get this bug and find this… Frances. This shouldn't be too hard.

Philip looked at his net. He decided to try and grab the bug first and hopefully run into Frances while looking for one. Worst comes to worse, he asks around to find out where she is.

Philip threw the net on his shoulder and began to wander around, looking for some bugs.

Martha wanted any butterfly or a grasshopper, so all he needed was to catch one bug.

Which, of course, once he wants to find a butterfly, he can't find any.

Philip, after about an hour of searching, sat on the ground, done with this shit. There was so many yesterday! So why wasn't there a single fucking one today!

Philip groaned, and fell back. He just shut his eyes and laid on the ground. It was actually kind of comfortable.

Philip began to drift off, when suddenly he felt something land on his nose. He opened his eyes and saw a fucking butterfly on his nose.

_ “I am going to fucking kill this butterfly.”  _

Philip as slowly as he could, pulled out his net, and slowly, very slowly, slammed the net onto his face.   
  
“FUCK THAT HURT!”

Philip regretted all actions that led to this point. Well, at least he caught that god damn butterfly.   
  
“Um, Hi Mr. Mayor? What are you doing with your net?”   
  
Of fucking course a villager had to see him like this.

“Uh….”

The villager giggled. “Do you need any help?”

“No, no I'm fine.”

“You sure don’t look very okay! You do have a net on your face.”   
  
Philip sighed and carefully removed the net, moving the butterfly into his inventory.   
  
“There was a butterfly I needed. That’s why my net was on my face.”

“Oooh okay! I thought you were like...making out with it or something…”

Philip looked at them clearly now, with the net gone from his face.

“So, who are you?”

“Oh! I’m Frances! Nice to meet you, Mr. Mayor, and nice to meet your net as well.

Frances wore a smile on her face and had a teasing tone in her voice.

Philip sighed, then froze. Frances. Thingy to give to her. Martha. Right, he should do this now.

“You're Frances? I have something I need- to give you. It's from Martha.”

“Oh! Is it what I left with her?”

“Uh, yeah I think so.” Philip pulled the box Martha had given him, and handed it to Frances.

Frances took the box and unwrapped it.

“Ah, yeah! My bathtub! I finally got this baby back!”   
  
Frances took the leaf and put it in her pocket.

Philip wondered why the fuck she left a bathtub at Martha’s house.

And, how the fuck that tiny leaf contained a bathtub.

He shook his head. He could think about the strange logic in this town later.

“I’m going to tell Martha you got it back, so I guess I'll see you later?”

Frances nodded. But then grabbed his wrist. “Wait! I forgot about this. Here!” She handed him a t-shirt. “A gift for, y’know bringing this to me.”

Philip looked at the t-shirt with surprise, as he took it.   
  
“Oh! Uh, thanks!”   
  
No one has ever given him something for doing a favor before.

“No problem! Well! I have to go! See ya! And tell Martha I said hi!”

“Alright!”

Philip walked away, and once away from any peering eyes, held the shirt up to his chest.

It felt nice to be appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man,,, butterflies are dicks


	9. Shitty Tents and Shitty Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip gets a lamp and then goes to see his down payment. Then, he remembers he's poor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall we've barely scratched the surface with this fic ngl

As Philip approached Martha, he began reciting what he was going to say to her. So far, he didn’t have a firm speech to give.

“Hi Philip! Am I having deja vu? I feel like I just talked to you!”

Philip blinked. Last he talked to Martha was, like, an hour ago. Maybe more.

“Uh, yeah… But, uh, I gave the box to Frances, just like you asked me to.”

Martha beamed. “Really? Did she say anything?”

“Not really, she just thanked me and gave me a shirt.”

Martha laughed a bit, shaking her head with a smile.

“That sounds like Frances! Random as heck, sometimes, but all in good intentions! But, thank you so much for giving it to her.”

“Yeah..” He thought about the bathtub. “It’s no problem, really, uh, I’m happy to help.”

* * *

Philip decided to go back to his somewhat shitty tent, he may as well rest for a bit, after his...adventure catching butterflies. 

He sighed as he pushed open the flaps to the tent and walked through. He really didn't have anything planned. Maybe he could just take a nap.

 

“Uhm, Pip? Are… You there?”

Alex? Philip wondered why he was here.

“Yeah?”

Alex walked through the flaps of the tent.;

“Hey, uh, I meant to give this to you yesterday but I kinda couldn’t find it? But hey! I have it now!” Alex exclaimed, pulling out a… leaf.

Philip stared at it in confusion. Was it a bathtub? Like Frances’?

“Uh…”

“Oh! Here, let me place it.”

Instantly, Philip’s somewhat dark and shitty tent lit up as the lantern was placed.

“Oh! It’s a lantern!” 

Philip walked over to it and took a look at it in surprise. He honestly was not expecting this.

“Yeah! It’s a sort of… welcome to town present. Since, you are the Mayor and everything.”

Philip nodded and went to pick up the lantern to move it to the corner of the room, when it suddenly turned back into a leaf.

“Huh.”

Alex snickered. “Yeah, so unless you want to pick it up and th have to get it from your inventory to move stuff, you’re better off just doing this,” Alex gestured for Philip to place it again, and then began pushing the lantern like he was pushing a very heavy couch uphill. 

Philip stared at Alex. 

“Why. Why can’t… Why can’t we just pick it up? What’s the point of pushing it?”

Alex just stared at Philip then turned to look at the lantern.  
“I… have no fucking idea. I just… stopped questioning it.”

After seemingly giving Alex an existential crisis, Philip pushed the lantern to the edge of his tent. 

Alex recovered, and was soon back at the entrance of his tent. ...It was a really small tent. 

“I’ll be taking my leave now! See you later, Pip!” He exclaimed, and then walked out the door.

“Bye, Alex!” called Philip, moving the flaps of the tent… shut.

Philip smiled then went to poke at the lamp one more time. It was actually fairly warm.

Maybe he could sleep next to it and not be cold, at the expense of having to sleep with a light on.

It was the best choice he had until he had a bed, or a house. 

Actually, he could go see if he could afford the house now…

Philip nodded and ran out the tent, heading towards Main Street.

Then he tripped over some small rock.

“FUCK!” Philip cried as he hit the ground.

Thankfully, no one was near enough to see him. He scrambled to his feet, and then began running again, this time, a little more careful.

He tripped again 5 minutes later.

The worst part was that he tripped right when entering Maria’s Homes. Meaning that Maria watched as he ate shit.

“Oh! Are you okay, Mr. Mayor?”

Philip groaned and slowly pushed himself up off the ground.

He coughed, and then said, “Y-yeah… ‘m fine.” He spit out a small piece of dirt from his mouth.

Maria shrugged. “Oh, in that case, welcome to Maria’s Homes! What can I uh… do for ya?”

“I… Uh, I want to pay my down payment?”

That was what it was called, right? Shit, Philip really hopes it is.

“Oh! Of course Mr. Mayor! Now let’s see… for all the building costs and everything… Your payment should be around… ten thousand bells! If you have it, please hand it to me!”

 

Oh damn he did not have that kind of money on hand.

“U-uh...I don’t have the money…”

Maria gave a small chuckle. “I didn’t expect you to! Here, want to learn how to earn money?”

“Yes, please?”

Even though Philip had a pretty good idea of how to get some bells, he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t missing anything that could help him out.

“Alright!” Maria clapped her paws together, “So one way is to catch some bugs or fish then sell it to retail!”

Philip nodded, already knowing of this.

“So, what’s another way?”

“You could go collect seashells on the beach, or you could shake some trees to get fruit off and selling those.”

He… He already knew this as well.

“Anything… else?”

“Hmm… You can shake trees to get some furniture and some bells. As well as bees and beehives. If you can catch bees or grab a beehive then you could probably sell those as well.”

Philip gave an embarrassed laugh. “Yeah, I ended learning about those bees yesterday…”

Maria made an understanding noise. “I feel you so hard.” She gave him a sarcastic thumbs up and shook her head in faux sadness. 

Philip laughed some more. Then he looked down.

“Uh, I guess I’ll head out to get the money… Unless you have any other advice that could help me out?”

Maria shook her head. “Nothing I can think of off the top of my head.”

“Alright, then...I’ll be going.” Philip then turned to leave.

“Goodbye Mr. Mayor! Make sure to come back soon!” Maria called, as he left the store.

Shit, how the fuck is he supposed to get 10,000 bells quickly. He’d rather spend as little time as possible in the shit tent.

He looked down at his own clothing. Should he buy any clothing? Or should he save up for the house.

Or, as he thought about sleeping on the wet floor of the tent, should he save up for a bed?

Shit, well… thinking back on it, Philip thinks he remembers seeing a bed in retail. So, depending on the price of the bed, maybe he could buy it and use whatever bells he has left over to buy some clothes, then start to save up?

Or maybe he should just start to catch bugs and fish now to start building up some cash.

Philip groaned. God, it would be so much easier if he a job. Does being mayor even pay?!

He has half the mind to ask one of his uncle’s for money, but he’d have to write them a letter or something…

Hell, he doesn’t even know their address, so writing a letter is pointless. Philip’s not even sure if they have the bell currency.

Shit, this was harder than he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'poor' pip indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> poor pip,,,,


End file.
